A mobile communications network is typically made up of a plurality of cells. Each cell includes a radio base station, with each base station connected to a mobile switching center or a packet service node that manages communications sessions between mobile stations and terminals coupled to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or a packet-based data network. Communications between mobile stations and base stations are performed over wireless links.
Traditional wireless protocols provide for circuit-switched communications. Such protocols include time-division multiple access (TDMA) protocols and code-division multiple access (CDMA) protocols. In a circuit-switched network, a channel portion between two endpoints (e.g., two mobile stations) is occupied for the duration of the connection between the endpoints.
With the wide availability of the Internet and intranets, packet-switched communications (e.g., web browsing, electronic mail, and so forth) have become more common. Generally, a circuit-switched connection is an inefficient mechanism for communicating packet data. As a result, third generation (3G) and beyond wireless technologies are being developed and implemented to provide higher bandwidth and more efficient packet-switched communications (of data as well as voice and other forms of real-time data) over wireless networks.
One example of a packet-switched wireless technology is defined by the CDMA2000 family of standards, developed by the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). A CDMA2000 wireless communications network is capable of supporting both circuit-switched services and packet-switched services. For TDMA, packet-switched wireless communications protocols have also been developed, such as the Enhanced General Packet Radio Service (EGPRS) protocol as defined by the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Release 1999 Standard, and others.
A popular technique of communicating voice in packet-switched communications is referred to voice-over-Internet Protocol (IP). In voice-over-IP, voice (and other forms of real-time data) is carried in IP packets in an IP session established between two or more network devices. With advancements in packet-switched wireless technologies, voice-over-IP over packet-switched wireless networks have also been implemented.
A more recent advancement is the proposal of press (push)-to-talk (PTT) over voice-over-IP in a wireless network. This technology is based on PTT over cellular (PoC) technology, which enables real-time one-to-one or one-to-many voice communications service over a wireless network that is started by pressing or pushing a talk key or button on a mobile station. PTT enables multiple users to communicate with each other, where one party (the caller) has control and right-to-speak at any one time. To acquire the right-to-speak, the caller sends a request (referred to as a floor control request) to a PTT server, where the request is sent in response to pushing of the talk key or button on a mobile station.
Conventionally, the floor control request is carried in IP-based signaling that is treated as data over the wireless link. The IP-based signaling carries the floor control request over the wireless network and any wired packet-switched networks to a remote PTT server. For voice applications, the radio link protocol (RLP) layer in the base station controller of the wireless network is usually turned off. RLP provides techniques to recover lost data over a wireless link. With the RLP layer turned off, there is no mechanism to assure that the floor control request has been successfully communicated over the wireless link between the mobile station and base station controller and ultimately to the PTT server. Consequently, the user of the mobile station that issued the floor control request may experience a long delay before obtaining an indication that the user has acquired the right-to-talk.